Naruto Undead Apocalypse, Ground Zero
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto a trained shinobi under Snake eyes, part of a special forces unit. His team was sent in to deal with a new threat and to get as many people out alive. His unit had no idea just what they were getting themselves into. How will they handle the zombie armies and how wil they handle their mission. Naruto/HTOD/Res evil and few other zombie themed anime/games.


I hope everyone enjoys this story, I know this is a crossover but I still don't know which crossover to put it in. So I may move it later when I figure out where.

This is Naruto with crossover of HOTD (high school of the dead) Res evil and few other zombie themed anime/games.

* * *

Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk slowly was flying over to their target area yet inside the members of the Black Hawk were fully having trouble with each other and this mission." Why the hell do we have this shinobi with us? How can we even trust him? Because he has a rank in our army we have to?"

"Because that shinobi is the only damn reason I'm still alive to this very day and don't you ever forget that solider." The solider back down from her glare, she moved over to the shinobi who seemed to be looking back at her.

The shinobi was wearing what could perhaps best be described as a military shinobi black colored bodysuit. It had come with a blacked colored matching balaclava with a gray colored visor to cover his face. It was so no one could even see his eyes at all along with balaclava that covers his face up.

On his back were two katanas, she could tell his eyes were staring at her just by the feeling in her stomach. She ran a hand though her shoulder length purple hair while her red eyes looked back over at him. She just gazed at one of the few people she has know for so long and that known her full past.

"He has proved his loyal and worth time and time again, so if you got damn problem with me you better speak up now." She told them, her voiced showed she wasn't pleased at all.

"I still can't believe that we are going fight what people are calling the living dead? I don't know if this some kind of bio-weapon or just a sickness that turning them into this. We need find as many people who aren't sick with this damn thing and bring them too safely." He gave her a nod of his head even so she had known that he wasn't going to talk.

She did know that it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, it was because she had known he just can't talk ever again because of that day. The day that he saved her life, it also had a cost was just so much for him to paid. Her hand went over to his shoulder to give him some kind of comfort with how these solders were treating him.

The Black Hawk landed on top of a school building and the door to the hawk had opened up. This was the that he was going to be getting off at. Once the door was opened the shinobi started heading out only to be stopped by her hand.

"Now don't do anything foolish Naruto-kun please just be safe no matter what? Please promise me that and we'll meet up later at her house ok?" Naruto gave a nod of his head.

That was before he had jumped out and heading to find anyone that still alive. Only first he got a kiss on his cheek through the clothes by her. He did know she cared a lot about him, he just wished she wouldn't do that.

"So the hard ass Major Motoko Kusanagi has a soft side does she? I mean you just love to bend over for him." The same solider from before spoke with a taunting tone showed in his voice. That caused her to grab him by the arm and slammed him into the metal door once it closed.

"Where is he going Major? Nothing in the mission report said anything about dropping off anyone at this location." A new voice asked her.

She moved her red eyes to look at the new voice, she found it to belong to a woman younger than her and new to this group. She only talked to this new member few times and barely even knows anything about her.

"You're first lieutenant Melissa right?" She gave commanding officer a nod of head her showing that that's her. "Master Sergeant Naruto is going on ahead alone because he works best that way, he's training makes him great for this kind of work."

"But ma'am is it really ok for him to be all alone like that? I mean these things aren't even human by the reports we are getting?" The major looked at her but shook her head because even she known that it's not right for him to go out there alone but she didn't need hear it from her.

"Don't need to remind me on that one, I always worry about him when he goes off on his own but that his way. No one will ever change him not me or anyone of our friends." Her voice showed so much of her worry for once she let down her guard but quickly bring it back up when she heard that asshole talk again.

"I guess the Major is in love with him, no wonder she always by his side." He earned himself another slam against the metal door.

Naruto could see tons of these things was best he could call them, the reports were right about them being undead looking. He noticed them eating the bodies of school kids before they started to get back on their feet, he took his two blades into his hands.

He noticed they didn't seem to notice him at all, when he stepped on a metal object then they looked at him. He slowly backed away to notice they stopped at the metal object not going anymore closer to him.

He hit the door behind him to see them rushing at him, he realized they can only see by sound around them. He cut down the five in front of him without much trouble at all, he looked around without making any sound. He wanted to see if anyone was still alive in this school building before he moved on to new area.

At least he had known one of these thing's weakness, he started to wonder if they had any other weakness. So far he noticed that they aren't fast, they were dumb as doornails. They couldn't find you unless you had made noises for them to see, he started to wonder if this was just a test project for a bio-weapon.

He kept killing one by one, they had just seemed to be endless to him. He couldn't believe so many people, so young had been turned into things like that. These were young kids just young school kids going to school like any other day. They shouldn't have had their lives taken from them at such a young age.

He went from room to room, killing all of them while hoping at least someone was still alive in all this mess. He couldn't believe how there wasn't a single person who was still alive, he just kept on going to each room without any luck of finding single surviving person.

He could see out the first floor window that group of teenagers were trying to get on the school bus, he noticed a blonde hair woman. Someone he had known very well and he noticed they were moving around the zombies, without making any noise.

He used his blades to shatter the glass windows to make all zombies outside to go after him, he didn't want let anything to happen to her. He could see that she noticed him, he just moved a finger to his lips to tell her no talking.

When they rushed at him, he started to kill them. He started to run away once he noticed the bus leaving the school grounds. He realized that they were only ones alive, he started to head out of the school. He couldn't believe that he was really fighting the living dead, he had seen many things in his life but this took the cake.

He started to head to the meeting point, he stopped when he noticed his path was too heavily numbered with these things. He started to take a long way around, he didn't want to risk fighting that many at once alone.

He was a skillful shinobi by all means yes he was even so he just had known his limits. He did know where he should and when he shouldn't fight, this was one of these times he shouldn't try to fight. He did hope that his team was doing ok even if most of them caused him a lot of drama that he didn't care for.

He did his best to study the ones he seen with his eyes, he didn't know what these things even were. They couldn't find you without having to hear you, they couldn't seem to think at all. It was like these things were sometime of mindless drones, he did know he looked up to see helicopters flying.

He noticed something on one of the roof, it looked like a super-sized zombie. He was holding what looked to be an anti-air missile launcher, he didn't understand how he can be using that. He noticed all other ones are smaller and lack that mindset to use a weapon, he watched it burn down both the black birds.

He couldn't understand just what hell that thing was, he started to believe that was the one that created all these smaller ones. He started to head into the building where it was at, he rushed the best that he could. He wanted to take out that threat before it had turned into something worse for his team.

When he got to the roof, he could only see the weapon on the ground. That zombie was nowhere in sight because pissed him off greatly. He didn't know where hell it could have gone to. He started scan around the area to try to track him down, he had no luck or clue to where or what it even was.

He kept trying his best to find any clue of that thing, he moved to other roofs that were linked to this one in hopes to find any clues. In the end he had found nothing, he couldn't believe that thing just vanished into nothing, he looked down at the two ruined black hawks, he was just glad it wasn't his team's black hawk.

He noticed nearby building with movement inside of it, he just didn't know if it was friendly or enemy movement. He slowly headed for it, he had no hope that it was alive people inside from what he had seen so far.

When he made it inside, he noticed nothing yet. He moved deeper up the stairs to the next floor of the building. He then started see more, he just shook his head before rushing to kill them. He couldn't believe how not a single damn one.

He started to think he was just giving his mission, that he couldn't save anyone today which pissed him off. He had stayed the night in this place, that was because he noticed more and more crawling all over the roads. He did know that he had to lay low for the time being, he had to meet up with his team soon.

When morning started to come into his view, he had started to head on to where he had to meet up with his team, he did know he felt like he was being watched. Part of him was worried that they would be hurt or worse, he just shook the fear aside while rushing there.

When he finally had arrived to the location of the house, he noticed no one else was there, he opened the door with keys he had on him. The fear started to wrap around his heart once more, he didn't know what he would do if he had lost her. He didn't even want to even think about it at all, he just had to wait here for her.

He closed the door before locking it, the last thing he wanted was to let them get inside without much trying. He didn't know what the hell was going on, was this some kind of plague or bioweapon.

He started to undress before heading to the bathroom, he needed clean the smell off him of all the undead he killed. He didn't know how this zombie plague could carry out so fast, he started to think soon Japan would be full of these monsters.

He had his guard down because he didn't even notice that a group of women had walked inside the bathroom, he looked back to them. He could that they all were yelling at him, all but one which he had known her very well.

He looked to see the first one that caught his eye, she had long purple hair that went down to her nice big rounded rear. Her eyes were the color blue, he could see much things hidden away in her eyes. he looked down to see she had one huge breasts for her age, she may have had the biggest that he had ever seen for that age before.

He started to look over at the next woman beside her right, she had long pink hair with orange colored eyes. she had been the one that was yelling the loudest out of the group, she had an ok looking body to him. She didn't have the killer body the purple hair woman had, even so he was nice to look at.

The third female in the group had brown long hair with red eyes. she had chest size that was in the middle of the two women he just looked at. She did seem normal looking to him, something he was used to seeing.

The last person was one of his oldest friends, Shizuka Marikawa the nurse of the school he had just went to. She had blonde looking hair that went down to her great rounded ass, he did know full well how sexy she was. He looked over at her huge breasts, the past started to come inside his mind, it was the last time he had seen her naked.

"Calm down girls, he's a friend and the one that saved us. You were one that made all that noise to cause them to leave the bus alone right Naruto-kun? It been so making years since I last had chance to see you face to face' She told him, she also smiled over at him.

"A lot of hell going on, I'll fill you in later." He used hand signs to speak, he got out of the water.

Everyone could see his body, covered in scars and old wounds. Some scars were made by blades while others gunshot wounds, everyone did look down to see his size. Shizuka licked her lips, she did miss seeing him naked, even if everyone else was naked in this room. She did also enjoy seeing women naked, so she was in a blissful moment.

The three other women couldn't believe he could live through all of these scars, it wasn't something they were used to seeing. They just stared at him even if they did keep looking down at his other area on his body.

"These women are, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, and Saya Takagi" She pointed them out to him, while he placed towel around his body.

He nodded his head, he gave each one a look over their naked bodies once more before leaving the room for them to speak together. He didn't want to be rude even if they were the ones that jumped in one him while he was in the bathroom.

"How do you know him and why did have him a mask on, I just realized he had one on in the bath." Saeko asked her, she just shook her head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ex shinobi and member of the special forces unit. He can't speak due to the wounds he got while saving one of his teammates. His face got pretty messed up, even after they worked on his face to fix it. He still refuses to show anyone it even me." She told them, her voice showed that she was sad.

"How long have you known him and how the hell did he get in here?" Rei asked her, Saya nodded her head in agreement.

"He has keys, me and my roommate well…. we somewhat used to share him at times." She admitted with a blush on her face.

"You mean, you two dated him at the same time or do you mean you took turns having sex with him at the same time?" Saeko was the one to ask that, she noticed other two women blushing hard.

"Both, we dated him and we fucked him. Two of us didn't mind sharing him, we often our own bodies together, two women don't really need a man at times." She admitted once more, she just started to wash her body.

"At least he has to be good in bed if the two of you kept going back for more." Saeko teased Shizuka, she just nodded her head slowly.

Naruto noticed two boys in the room trying break into the lock to get to her guns. He just shook his head while he placed his clothes back on his body, he started to click a button that made the wall file over.

Both boys looked over at him, they didn't know who he was or where wall of guns had appeared from either. They just stared back at him, he looked over his shoulder to them before she started to study them.

One was bit over weight and other one seem simply normal looking high school kid, he just shrugged his shoulders at them. He placed two handguns on his legs, one for each side. These handguns were both Glock nineteens.

He really didn't care who they were, he had biggest worries on his mind at the moment. Like finding his team and making sure they were safe, he planned on leaving at night time if they were here by then.

He then placed an Uzi submachine gun on his back, he had few blades running down the upper of his arms. There were also few hidden shinobi weapons all over his body as well, he made sure to gear up to the max because he didn't know last time he could resupply his weapons.

Naruto moved to look out the window, still nothing of his team. No word from them and he couldn't see any traces of them. He just hoped they made it to a safe place, he didn't want her to die no matter what.

The two boys just kept staring till the females started to walk back to him, he noticed that Saeko stared over at him. She couldn't believe the gear that he had on him, she had seen it before in her past.

"I need to talk to you in private…" She told him before she moved to place an apron around her body, she only had a black thong on before she did that.

Naruto just shrugged to her, he didn't know if she had known sign language even so he followed her to one of the bed rooms. When they got there she closed the door and moved him to sit down on the bed, she was standing in front of him. His eyes moved her bouncing breasts due to having no bra on.

"What is it? You seem like you want to say something to do. Hopefully you know how to read signs or this maybe bit pointless." Naruto signed his words once more.

"Yes, I can understand you and the reason I want to talk to you is about, years ago. I was six years old and someone had just broken into my home, he was about to rape my mother in front of him. Then someone that looked like you, in that same outfit just younger and smaller had saved my mother." She looked at him, studying him even if she couldn't see his face.

"You were that person right? How did you even know we needed help that day?" She asked him, she wanted to know.

"I was near the house on my way to my next mission, I just heard tons of screaming for help so I checked it out. I'm surprised you remembered what I looked like back then, you were still just a little girl." He told her back, he didn't even know that she was that little girl from the past.

He never asked them what their names were, he just killed the bastard before he left. He never looked back, he never asked them any questions. He just simply did what he was good at, killing someone, it wasn't something he was proud of. He just was someone born into a clan of shinobi that was all about taking another life for money.

"I want to get to know you better, so right now you are going to talk with me." She moved to sit down on his lap before the door open.

They could see the lovely nurse walking in with only a towel around her body, she just grinned back to them. She didn't know what they were up to, she just did know she wasn't going be left out of it. She closed the door behind them then walked over to the bed, she sat down beside Naruto's right side.

"What are the two of you up to? I hope I didn't miss any fun because I did miss seeing you Naruto-kun." Shizuka told him, she had seemed to be in a dizzy.

"I was just asking to get to know him about, maybe he can help get stay safe from all of these freaks out there." Saeko had explain things to her.

"I see, maybe he can train you how to use your sword better?" She hinted at with her question, even if Saeko looked back at him.

"If you really are a shinobi, then you should know many sword skills that no one other had known right?" She asked him, he nodded his head to her.


End file.
